The Nest
The Nest is the first episode of the first season of Dragons: Rescue Riders, streamed in Netflix at September 27, 2019 along with the rest of the first season. Synopsis When the Rescue Riders save Viking chief Duggard, they’re invited to visit his village of Huttsgalor, where they must prove they're kind and helpful. Plot The episode begins with the Rescue Riders flying over Huttsgalor, with Winger speaking with the watchers. He begins to narrate the story of how they got themselves in Huttsgalor. Six months before that time, the group was in a mission to get a Wave Glider egg back to its nest, in the worst storm they've seen before. Burple questions the reason of the nest's place, and Leyla explains. Dak says that the dragons didn't expect one of their eggs to blow away because of the storm. Cutter says it's good he spotted the egg, and Winger says they only need to find the sea stack, resider of the egg's nest, before Cutter warns his attempt to look for the nest, but Summer lately warns him about the blowing wind. Cutter don't hear it, and is tossed with the wind. Dak and Winger try to catch the falling egg, but their attempt fails, then it's up to Summer to catch it. She falls in the water, but then ressurges with the egg on her feet. Then Cutter appears after spotting the nest, and pointing the correct sea stack. Dak doubts a way to get that high, then Leyla has the idea of Burple guarding the egg in one of his stomachs and reaching the nest with his strength, resisting hardly the wind, which idea succeeds, same as after that Burple is blown away causing every one to fall down. All of them get into the egg, happy for the egg to be there, before Dak notices Leyla's missing the twins' old nest, and the brother consoles her with Winger, before Cutter interrupts, and the upcoming Rescue Riders head to a cave Cutter spotted. In the middle of the way, Cutter spots a Viking, in a shipwreck. Winger gets him and they continue heading to the cave. There, the unnamed Viking wakes up, and notices he's surrouded by dragons, and two children. He silently alarms Dak and Leyla about the situation, before he jumps back and stands in a fight pose, making Burple laugh. The twins explain the dragons are their friends, and all of them is introduced by the siblings. The Viking also introduce himself, revealing his name is Duggard the Decisive. Dak explains Duggard's rescue, right before Cutter brags he spotted Duggard, but that is a roar to him. Leyla tells the chief what Cutter says, and after that explains the forgotten fact Dak and her can understand what the dragons say, but Duggard don't really take that seriously. The twins explain they were saved from a shipwreck by a mother dragon, which raised them with her son, Winger. Duggard says that's hard to swallow, so Leyla makes a proof; she closes her eyes, stands back and trusts in Summer to tell her how many fingers Duggard is showing; and after that, Duggard really believes as she figured out all the fingers. Dak rides Winger and flies away, showing the mother dragon also taught them how to ride dragons. After the ride, Leyla gets a little ashamed by Dak's moments thinking he's a dragon. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1